


Have A Drink On Me

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The first thing she noticed was the dark, stained wood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Have A Drink On Me

Max stepped through a slightly heavy door, with frosted glass and bronze handle with a thumb latch.

The door had the word Faoisimh on it, inscribed in gold filigree.

A large room stood ahead of her. A high ceiling crisscrossed with dark wooden beams stretched above. About 20 medium sized round tables, flanked with green leather upholstered chairs, filled the room.

At the opposite end, several people sat at a bar. As Max stepped forward, she saw that some of them were dressed weirdly.

One was a dark haired man, in what looked like samurai armor. There was a large, ragged hole in the back, showing pale skin.

Another was dressed in a solder’s uniform from about World War One, it looked like. What could only be bullet holes were on opposite sides of the helmet he wore.

At the very end of the bar, she saw someone she recognized.

The fisherman that she had allowed to be electrocuted.

As her feet carried her to the bar, she sat down next to the soldier.

“..If that fisherman’s here.. then that means.”, she whispered.

“That you, Max ‘Never Maxine’ Jennifer Caulfield have joined the Choir Invisible. You have shuffled off your mortal coil. You are, to be sure, pushing up daisies.”

She looked up, into the face of the man she had condemned to death, so that her best friend might live a full, whole, life. He smiled, eyes warm.

“W...William. I’m so, so sorry..”

“No need to be sorry, Long Max Silver. I’m glad I died. Chloe being able to walk around, to smile and laugh, means everything to me.”

“So, this is...the afterlife? Heaven?”

“No, this is just the waypoint. Both going down and going up.”

“A bar does make sense, though a bus station would be better.”

“Not my call to make, Max. I just pour the drinks and clean the bar. The name's Irish for respite, by the way. Pretty common question, after 'Where am I?'”

“I’m so weak, William. After Chloe died, I couldn’t function. It was like everything was gone.”

“I know, Max. Sounds like you need a pick me up. Pint of Guinness?”

Max made a disgusted face.

“Only kidding” He produced a glass filled with dark, fizzy, liquid. "The finest Beer of the Root, for the most fearsome pirate." 

“Thanks, William.”

A song echoed, from a jukebox in the nearest corner, identical to the one in the Two Whales. Piano notes floated.

Closing time

Open all the doors and let you out into the world

Closing time

Turn off all the lights over every boy and every girl

Closing time

One last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer

Closing time

You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here

“This seat taken, madam?”

Max had noticed that the soldier was no longer there.

As she turned to speak, her eyes locked onto ones that were identical to the man behind the bar.

“Chloe!”

“Hey, Maximal.” With a smile, she pulled Max off of the stool, leading her to the empty space by the jukebox. They began to sway to the tune.

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

Take me home

“I killed you, Chloe. I killed my Captain. And I’ve regretted it ever since.”

“I haven’t. Max, I told you to go back, to save Arcadia Bay. Sure, there were the assholes who judged me, the drop out druggie. But, there was Kate, who became a best selling children’s book author. Joyce and David adopted another kid, a few years after I died. She saved her entire platoon, thanks to his military influence.” She laughed. “Never thought I’d think of his service as being a good thing. Hell, even Waldo became a kick ass climate change scientist.”

“How can you know that?”

“Part of the whole ‘waystation between the life and the afterlife’ thing, is that time doesn’t really have too much meaning here. I can see us, when we were kids. And I can see three hundred years from now. The lizard people finally claim Earth as their own.”

“What..?”

“Kidding, Maxie. Humanity finally gets out into the stars. Corporations own the colonies and ships, so it’s no Star Trek utopia, but, they do it.”

“Wait, isn’t that a spoiler?”

“It would be, if you were going back. It’d be a fucking awful trick for you to see my smoking hot ass, and be sent back.”

Max gasped, a smile slowly blooming on her face.

“Yup, the Pirates of Arcadia Bay set sail again!” She booped Max on the nose with her index finger.

“The only thing I wish that could be changed is, what you lived through, before now. It...it almost broke me, seeing you so lost. And I could only just sit here, and watch.”, Chloe whispered, her face full of pain.

“I wish I hadn’t have had to go through those months without you, Bluebeard. But, I’m glad I’m here.”

So gather up your jackets

Move to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Everything new beginning 

Comes from some other beginning’s end

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

Their mouths met. Chloe’s was as soft and sweet as Max had remembered.

They broke apart, Max softly singing “Take me home” in time with the song.

“Well, I do happen to have an apartment up above. Dad says that I’d get bored in Heaven and I’m not bad enough for Hell. This is the ultimate people watching place, for sure.”

They shared another short kiss, before Chloe led Max towards door that said “KEEP OUT. NO BOYS ALLOWED”

As the sound of their footsteps fell away, two new people stepped into the bar.

“Welcome, Miss Chase, Miss Marsh. A scotch and a water, coming right up!”, William called.

The song slowly faded out.

Closing time

Every new beginning

Comes from some other beginning’s end

**Author's Note:**

> Heard song on Spotfiy. This happened.
> 
> Title is from the AC/DC song of the same name, because this story has Chloe in it.
> 
> William refers to Monty Python's Dead Parrot Sketch, in the beginning.
> 
> Chloe's comment about the future is a reference to The Outer Worlds. Ashly Burch, Chloe's voice actor, is the voice of Parvati Holcombe in that game.
> 
> Closing Time is by the band Semisonic
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
